


On Edge

by TehRevving



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clothed Bulge Kink, Edging, F/M, cumming in pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Ignis misbehaves and so you have to teach him a lesson.Ignis x Gender Neutral Reader. Clothed Crotch Bulge Kink. Cock Worship. Edging. Cumming in Pants.





	On Edge

**Author's Note:**

> God Damn this is a Kink for me. I hope you all enjoy

Finally you were home; you had been held up at work for longer than you expected and you almost hadn’t been able to handle it. You had chosen today to be an absolute tease to Ignis, waking him up with a slow hand between his legs before you got up and left him hanging. Sending text messages that started off suggestive in the morning but then progressed into full blown sexting by the end of the day while he was in meetings.

You had known that Ignis was going to finish work before you today and so had left strict instructions that he wasn’t to touch himself, that his cock belonged to you and you alone. You were pretty sure that he would obey your orders but then again you hadn’t intended to be held back at work for a whole hour. 

So when a loud moan pierced your ears once you finally unlocked the door to your apartment, you wasted no time in making your way to the bedroom, all previous thoughts gone, your focus on the heat building between your legs.

You entered the bedroom to find Ignis, sprawled out on the bed; absolutely wrecked. His hair in disarray, eyes scrunched shut and his chest heaving; his body writhing on top of the mattress as one of his large hands pressed tight over his clothed crotch. There was a very large bulge visible between his legs, straining against the dark fabric of his underwear as his fingers stroked over it. 

He didn’t seem to notice you, too focused on his own body, you made yourself known by clearing your throat. Emerald eyes shot open and then narrowed to half lids as they focused on you, his lips parted slightly but he didn’t say anything. You watched him press his hand harder against his crotch as his hips bucked up into his hand. That was absolutely unacceptable.

Your voice was dark as you stepped towards him, “I told you not to touch.”

Ignis moaned out at the sound of your voice and then after a few seconds of his blood starved brain trying to parse your words, moved his hand to his hip. He pressed his fingers tight into his skin as he struggled to stop his hips canting up into the air, desperately seeking friction. Your eyes were drawn immediately down between his legs, to the large bulge that was now pulsing against the fabric in time with the movements of his hips. 

You stepped towards him noting the way his hips almost subconsciously started to slow down, knowing that you would provide him with what he needed. You stepped onto the bed, walking towards him on your knees, watching his eyes follow your body as you hovered your face over slightly damp fabric. It was an incredible sight, Ignis struggling to keep his hips still, frantically trying to stop himself from rocking up and pressing that aching bulge to your lips. 

You watched him for a few moments, watching him get more and more desperate before you flicked your eyes up to his and smirked evilly, “I have to punish you for this you know.”

Ignis nodded and then slumped his head back against the pillows, defeated, knowing he had to let you have your way. Your eyes were drawn to the way his cock jumped at your words and you decided to put him out of some of his misery. You licked a long thick stripe up the length of the throbbing bulge; starting from the base, feeling the rough texture of the fabric against your tongue, feeling the texture of it sliding across his velvet skin. The fabric caught on your tongue every time his cock pulsed in need against you, you could feel every ridge and vein as Ignis moaned out your name.

You started flicking your tongue across the head of his cock once you reached the tip, his underwear stained dark as you lapped at the salty taste clinging to his cock. 

A dark lustful voice pulled you out of your rhythm, “Kitten please… I want to feel,” you interrupted his sentence by wrapping your lips around the head of his clothed cock and sucking, Ignis moaned out something incoherent as you watched his abs tighten, watched him bring a hand up to his mouth as he bit down on his wrist, trying to ground himself. “I want to feel you against my skin.” He was playing dirty by calling you Kitten but you weren’t going to give in. 

Slowly you released his cock from between your lips, the fabric was soaked now, moulded tightly around the head of his aching cock as you pulled back to look at him, “You’re being punished Ignis,” you said softly, moving forward to press your lips against his hips and then biting down across the bone. He moaned out in pain and overstimulation as your chest pressed down against his crotch as your teeth dug into his skin. 

You pressed your lips around the tip again, sucking on the swollen head of his cock, the wet, bitter tasting fabric moulding around him as you had a hand around the rest of it, squeezing and moving gently around it, you didn’t want to hurt him. It took barely any time before you could hear the stuttered heavy breathing that was the tell-tale sign that Ignis was close to his release but you knew he would always warn you, and that’s what you were waiting for.

“Fuck Kitten I’m going to --” and that’s when you pulled away, reaching to wrap your fingers around the base of his throbbing cock, feeling it pulse against the pressure. It was a struggle to get your fingers around him with the fabric in the way but you managed to do enough as he cried out your name, bucking his hips as you stopped his orgasm, a strangled cry escaping his lips.

You waited for him to calm down a little bit, for his desperate hips to slow their rhythm down to a slow rock. Watched the angry pulses of his cock get less frequent, still jumping in time with his frantic heartbeat, the now prominent veins throbbing against the wet fabric clinging to him. Before leaning your head back down and taking him back into your mouth. 

You didn’t have to suck for long before he was moaning out for you again, but trying to be sneaky and not warn you that he was close, too bad you knew better. Pulling away once again when his dick started jumping in your mouth, once the bitter taste became more pronounced on your tongue. You watched as he bit down on his wrist once more, whimpering your name as you denied him again. 

Again, you waited for him to calm down, but he didn’t really calm down this time. Hips didn’t stop moving as his shoulders and abs clenched tight as he tried to restrain himself. You watched him move a hand to his chest, to press down against his frantic heart that was threatening to beat out of his chest. 

You cooed at his dick, praising it while you pressed tiny kitten licks to the side of it, running your tongue against tight, clothed balls. You waited until his breathing slowed slightly before diving in again. 

This time, when you got him close he was an absolute mess; entire body shaking as his dick jumped between your lips. His voice was strained, his words interspersed with heavy breathing and gasps, “Kitten, I can’t.”

You shushed at him, pulling the wet fabric tight around to so you could watch his dick twitch. “One more Ignis.” Then you were back to work on his cock for barely a moment before you were pulling away to tighten around the base of it again.

His whole body shook with the force of holding back his release; his hips bucking strong enough that it was difficult to hold on. Ignis was crying out to the Six as you denied him again. 

You took your hand away once he calmed down enough just to look, to take in the sight of his throbbing cock, as large as you had ever seen it. The dark, wet fabric stained with his precome and your saliva stuck tight to his smooth skin. The bulge was huge and obvious, jumping every few seconds as his hips tensed and writhed. You could see every vein and ridge of his dick through the fabric, every small movement of the fabric across his when his cock jumped making him whimper. His fingers scrabbling for purchase against his chest, his teeth sunk down into the pale skin of his wrist. He looked absolutely destroyed and you couldn’t deny him again.

Leaning down to take his aching cock once again into your mouth. It took barely a minute of sucking on the tip of him before he was at the edge again, crying out your name and begging for you to let him come; this time you did. 

His release flooded your mouth, the wet fabric acting only slightly like a barrier as the bitter taste of him fell on your tongue. As his cock jumped hard against your lips with each pulse of come he shot down your throat. 

When his orgasm finished, when you pulled away from him his cock was still hard and throbbing in your hand. His underwear was ruined, stained with cum and pulled tight across his cock that had only slightly softened. You waited, it took quite a few minutes before Ignis came back to himself, before he managed to control his limbs and stop muttering your name like a prayer on his lips. 

Without warning you found yourself flipped onto your back, Ignis’ large frame hovered over yours with a dark look in his lust filled eyes.

“All is fair in love and war Kitten, now it’s your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Comments and Kudos loved  
> Come scream with me on Tumblr (@TehRevving)


End file.
